


Zero Takes a Nap

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of an old fic I deleted.</p><p>Zero tries to take a nap while X and Axl mess around. Axl's got a dick and Zero and X got vagiiiiiiiiiinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Takes a Nap

X laid curled in Axl’s lap. It had been a long day for them, but finally they were able to relax. Axl stroked X’s hair as he leaned in closer. The two weren’t completely by themselves though. The bed they were in belonged to Zero.

Zero had worked particularly hard that day. Somehow all the tougher missions required his specific set of skills, leaving X and Axl with a lighter workload. He was the last of the three to finish his work for the day. When he lumbered into his room the two were already there waiting for him, but he was too tired and simply plopped into bed near them. He wasn’t exactly asleep. He simply wanted to lay there with his eyes shut, enjoying the sense of peace he got from feeling X and Axl pressing against his body.

X and Axl enjoyed his company nonetheless, even if he wasn’t actively participating in anything. His body surrounded the two like a wall and emanated a sense of security to them. Axl leaned back against Zero, pulling X with him. X readjusted himself, pressing his back against Axl’s chest.

As much as Axl enjoyed their quiet time, he was getting a bit antsy. He had expected a threesome between the three of them that night, but they all ended up being too worn out for it. Still, he was beginning to grow hard as X’s bottom rubbed against his groin. He figured he had enough energy left for a bit of fun. Zero was out of the question, but X seemed to have some pep left in himself. Axl decided he’d try taking the initiative and see if he was interested.

X gasped as he felt Axl pull him farther into his lap, quite clearly feeling an erection against his backside. Axl didn’t want much more than to dry hump X’s bum though, so he began moving his

hips and rubbing his erection against him. X, having got the message, let him continue. He was beginning to get turned on himself though and didn’t want to be left out. He reached over for one of Axl’s hands and pulled it towards his own groin.

Axl pulled X in tighter and began sucking on his neck. He let his hand roam around X, rubbing his groin and thighs. His hip grinding was beginning to grow rougher as he let out more and breathier grunts. X was letting out soft whines and moans, encouraging Axl to go further. Axl readjusted the hand he used to hold X and slipped the other into his underpants.

Axl moaned when he felt how wet X had gotten. It turned him on even more, and he wished the two of them had more energy to go further. He began chewing on X’s neck, sliding two of his fingers between X’s wet folds. X let out a loud, rough gasp from the touch.

The sound caught Zero’s attention, who had accidentally fallen asleep. He was too tired to open his eyes, but tried to listen in on what the two were doing. The sound of moans and gasps gave it away all too quickly though. Not to mention they were rhythmically bumping into his stomach as they became more and more lost in each other. His face deepened with a blush and he felt himself growing wet, but continued feeling too tired to join in. He decided to pretend he was still dozing off, focused on X and Axl’s activities.

X was bouncing harder and faster in Axl’s lap, wanting to feel his erection grind against him as his fingers rubbed him down below. He groaned Axl’s name while he continued sucking and gnawing on X’s neck. Axl was beginning to think that maybe he did in fact want to take things further as X made him feel unbearably hard and hot. He made a strong, hard bite on X’s neck as he scooted back a bit. X froze and groaned from the sudden chomp on his neck, but trusted whatever it was Axl was doing. Axl’s fingers continued teasing him, spreading his wetness all over.

Suddenly he felt something hard and hot sliding its way through his underwear. He realized right away that Axl had pulled his erection out and wanted to put it in him. A shiver of heat ran through X’s body, making him pant. Axl slid his erection in between X’s folds, but went no further without X taking him in himself. X wasn’t about to reject him though, and began positioning himself over Axl. He slid himself down on Axl, wishing he could do it faster to feel him inside him sooner.

Axl whined as he felt X slowly sliding down on his erection, waiting eagerly for his chance to start moving. Eventually X had the entirety of it inside himself and began lightly bouncing. Axl took this as his signal that he could start going, and began humping into X. Axl wrapped both his arms tightly around X. X moved one of his hands down to replace Axl’s hand and kept rubbing himself, and used his other hand to play with his nipples. Axl freed his mouth from X’s neck as his panting became more labored. Both were roughly doing the other, moaning and gasping without a care in the world. Axl leaned back even further to try and get a better angle into X, falling over Zero’s belly. He was too caught up with X to try readjusting himself again, and the two continued doing each other over Zero’s body.

Zero let out a grunt when he felt the two fall over him, roughly grinding into each other and consequently his own body. He’d been secretly jacking off to the two of them after he’d grown unbearably horny himself, and was caught off guard. He hoped they hadn’t noticed his hand deep in his pants, but the two were obviously more focused on each other. He whined, the feeling of the two doing each other right on top of him turning him on even more. He tried thrusting his fingers into himself at the same rhythm that Axl was humping his erection into X and decided to let himself be as noisy as he wanted.

Axl was getting closer and closer to cumming, and he could feel X’s insides tightening around his erection. He began thrusting harder and faster into X, letting out a stream of loud groans. X was close himself. He loved how rough Axl was thrusting into him and how tight his arms were around him, and Zero’s moans combined with Axl’s were driving him crazy. He rubbed himself faster with his hand as he came, letting out numerous moans, squeezing and tightening around Axl’s erection.

The sensation Axl felt around his erection also caused him to cum, holding it in X as he tried to fill him with as much of the hot substance as he could. His thighs squeezed X, holding him in place along with his arms. X pressed himself even harder against Axl as well, himself wanting Axl to fill him.

Zero was desperately rubbing himself with his fingers at this point, driven wild by the sounds of X and Axl cumming right on top of him. It was when he began feeling the mix of Axl and X’s fluids dripping and collecting on his belly that he finally came himself. He bucked his hips into his hand, his insides tightly gripping around his fingers. X and Axl bounced slightly from the strength of it. He whined the whole time, quieting down towards the end.

The three of them laid together, complete messes. X rolled over from Axl and onto Zero, both of them laying on top of his body. They didn’t want to move, content to just remain dogpiled on Zero in their afterglow. They waited to see if Zero would shove them off, but he made no such movements. He was much too tired still, especially now. He ruffled both their heads with his other hand before dozing back to sleep.

The two smiled at each other relieved, and scooted down a bit so they could use Zero as a pillow. X curled into Axl as they followed after Zero in drifting off to sleep.


End file.
